The present invention relates to a stand for a high-hat cymbal, where the cymbals are in contact or stepped in and where the pressure of the cymbals against each other is adjustable.
An installation for a percussionist or drummer in an orchestra or musical band includes an array of different drums and cymbals. One of the cymbals may be what is referred to as a high-hat cymbal, comprised of two cymbals which are mounted on a common axis and which are brought together to produce a combined sound. The cymbals of the high-hat either are held separated, are held in contact with each other or are struck together. In the typical high-hat cymbal, one of the cymbals, typically the upper one, is connected with a foot pedal. When the drummer "steps in" the high hat by stepping on the foot pedal, it causes the two cymbals to strike each other. When the cymbals remain together, they are in a closed state. When the pedal is released and is not stepped in, the cymbals are spring-biased apart and are in an open state.
The typical high-hat cymbal has a number of possible ways to function, for producing various sounds. When the high-hat is stepped in, the cymbals contact to produce a crashing sound. While the high-hat cymbals are held in the closed state, they can be beaten with a drumstick, generating a different sound. Finally, with the high-hat cymbals in an open state, the cymbals can be played with a stick, producing yet another sound.
The present invention provides a stand for a high-hat where the cymbals are held in the closed state, so that the cymbals may only be sounded by being played with a stick, and wherein the pressure of the two cymbals against each other may be adjusted.
The invention is directed toward solving a particular problem faced with certain drum installations. The drum installation may include two pedal-operated bass drums, perhaps two sets of tom-toms, a plurality of single cymbals, a tom-tom set sitting on the floor, a snare drum and a pedal-operated high-hat. With two pedal-operated bass drums and a pedal-operated high-hat, there are three pedals to be operated. When both drum pedals are being operated and the musician's feet are occupied, it is not possible for him to step in the high-hat and also not possible to beat the high-hat with a drumstick with the high-hat held in a closed state. Furthermore, the location of the high-hat in the drum installation is restricted because of the requirement that the musician be able to step on its pedal. However, this location has often required the musician to cross his arms so as to reach one drumstick to the high-hat to beat it.
Finally, the pressure of the cymbals of the high-hat against each other in the closed state determines the sound produced by the high-hat in the closed state. It is desirable to be able to tune the high-hat by adjusting the pressure of the cymbals against each other.